Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical devices, and more particularly, to electrical devices that provide protection from power quality events. The disclosed concept is also related to providing protection from power quality events.
Background Information
There are various types of power quality events that occur on power distribution networks and conductors that can cause damage to loads and associated power converters. Some examples of such power quality events are transients, interruptions, sags, swells, waveform distortions, voltage fluctuation, and frequency variations.
Transients are impulse type overvoltage events, while swells are longer overvoltage events. Both transients and swells can damage a load. Surge protection devices are typically used to protect against transients. However, surge protection devices do not protect against swells. In fact, the surge protection device itself may be damaged by swells.
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) or a power conditioner can limit the amount of voltage to a load, which offers a degree of protection from swells. A UPS or power conditioner can also protect against interruptions and sags. However, a UPS or power conditioner is an expensive device, and as such, is usually only used for critical loads that need continuous power.
There is a need for electrical devices that provide protection from power quality events. There is also a need for methods of providing protection from power quality events.